


A Teapot

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mums loves can shine in many ways and this is one .</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Teapot

**Author's Note:**

> Than you to my friend and beta ds_Tiff big hugs to you .

Barbara Kowalski walked through the shop, browsing the shelves and looking at all they held. She stopped to look at a teapot that caught her eye. It was ceramic with a beautiful print. 

Picking it up she smiled remembering a conversation she’d had with hers son’s friend Benton. Barbara remembered how fondly he spoke of his grandmother’s teapot. He’d told her it had blue flowers on it and that his grandmother loved it and treasured it and always enjoyed making tea in it. 

Rubbing her fingers over the design, she remembered how Benton had told her how much his grandmother had cried when it broke. Someone had broken into the cabin while they were off delivering books.

Placing the teapot and matching tea cup with saucer into her basket, she said to herself, “I’m going to buy this for Benton in honour of his grandmother. It might take that sad lonely look out of eyes when he talks of her.”

It was the day she did Ray’s shirts. She knew that she didn’t have to, but she loved doing it.

Letting herself into Ray’s apartment she noticed how clean his home was lately. She shook her head and smiled. “This is the Mountie’s influence.”

Shirts done, she went to hang them up. Then she noticed clothes in the closet that were not her son’s hanging there as well. They were clearly Benton’s, including his uniforms. 

Closing the door of the closet she whispered, “About time my son.” She shook her head, laughing lightly. “Those two, I swear!”

Taking the teapot, cup and saucer she set them on the table with a note which read: 

Benton dear,

In memory of your grandmother,

You can think of her whenever you have tea.

Love Mum xx

Later that evening when Ray and Ben arrived home and saw what Barbara had done they smiled warm smiles and knew that they were loved and accepted. Benton felt his heart swell with emotion at the gesture of the teapot. He would treasure it just as his grandmother had with hers.

The End

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Teapot (fanart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799735) by [look_turtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles)




End file.
